Expreiments in pairings1
by HeAtHeR2001
Summary: ok so, I was half asleep when I thought of pairing these tow together so dont hate me! I think they'd be cute, and possibly work but I wanna know what other people think. so I made this in a day and I'm posting it. please tell me what ya think of what I like to call Toughpitch. It's just kind of a random drabble-y thinige. mild horror (theyre watching movie) but das it.


**AN- ok so this fic is essentially me testing out a new pairing that I thought up at midnight one night. U ready for dis?... Tuffnut Thorston and Pitch Black! I think they'd work 'cause Tuff is so not-afraid of stuff like death and I think that would intrigue Pitch. Like the guy's some un-solved mystery or something. I tried looking them up in Google and there wasn't any results for Tuffnut/Pitch Black or Tuffnut x Pitch or what I like to call Toughpitch , so I guess I made them up! So yeah, I'm testing it out here and seeing what people think. So please leave a comment and tell me what ya think, cause I wanna know! **

**DISCLAIMER- I own neither movies (HTTYD or ROTG) Dreamworks does. Although, I wish I did. Then I'd be rich and that would be nice. But I don't so I'm not rich. I only own this story and I kindof guess I 'own' the idea for the pairing cause I thought of it! (I'm kinda proud of myself for thinking of my own idea.) **

**Anyways, onward to the experimental story!**

Experimental Story/ Toughpitch

(I don't know what to call this 1shot...)(I'm bad at titles.)

Tomas Thorston, commonly known as Tuffnut, sat with his arms on the back of the large black leather sofa, eyes glued to the TV as someone got their head lobbed off by a saw blade. He laughed when someone lost an arm, and nearly fell off the couch laughing when someone's eye fell out and they screamed bloody murder.

"Eww, eww, eww!" a voice said from the other end of the couch. "How can you watch that and not be at least a _little_ grossed out?"

Tuffnut turned his head and frowned at the other boy. Peter Black, or Pitch as most called him, was huddled under a dark grey blanket, covering his head in an attempt to shield his eyes from the blood and gore on the TV. He knew letting Tuffnut pick the movie was a mistake.

The two had been friends since kindergarten. Nearly 11 years later, and they were still best friends. Tuffnut did have other friends, he just didn't really like spending much time outside of school with them. They were boring, didn't like to do any of the crazy things him and Pitch did, like blowing up an old factory just for kicks then running from the police, or setting fire to the police station, or scaring the living shit out of kids who dared walk around at night. None of his other friends agreed to do that with him, but Pitch did, even if they both knew they could get caught.

Pitch on the other hand, did not have so many friends. Essentially, Tuffnut was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. While others found him intimidating due to his unnatural height and overall creepy-ness, Tuffnut didn't. Over the years, Pitch had tried to make other friends, but hadn't really succeeded. But Tuffnut had stayed by his side the entire time, and Pitch had stayed by Tuffnut's. Even when Tuffnut had admitted to being gay, Pitch hadn't abandoned him, but instead had comforted him and told him it was okay. Then Pitch realized he was in fact bisexual.

"Dude, it's not that bad." Tuffnut frowned.

Pitch poked his head out from under the blanket slowly, making sure not to look at the TV where someone was being hung and beaten at the moment. "How can you say that?" he glared.

Tuffnut laughed. "It's just a little blood... and guts."

"It's disgusting." Pitch muttered, pulling the blanket back over his head.

"Oh, come on Pitch," Tuffnut scowled. "And here I thought you were the 'Boogeyman', as you call yourself."

A chuckle came from the grey blob. "So? What does that have to do with gore?"

"Well, shouldn't the 'Boogeyman' not be afraid of a little guts?"

Pitch stuck a hand out of the blanket and pointed in the general direction of the TV. "That, is not a _little_ guts. That is a lot of guts," he grumbled.

"Oh come on!" Tuffnut groaned. "Man up!"

"No. It's ucky."

"Did you just say it's 'ucky'?" Tuffnut suppressed a laugh.

"And what if I did?" Pitch smirked under the blanket, still covering his face. With anyone else, he wouldn't dare be so childish, but this was Tuffnut and honestly, he really didn't care how he acted around the shorter boy. Plus it was almost one in the morning and Pitch got whiny when he was tired.

Tuffnut smirked and reached a hand over to tug at the grey blanket. "C'mon Pitch, look at the TV."

"No." Pitch said stubbornly.

Tuffnut grabbed a handful of blanket and tugged, pulling it right off his friend.

"Hey!" Pitch complained, sitting up. "It's cold in here."

"You're such a baby." Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"I am not!" Pitch frowned. "Now gimmie back my blanket!"

"Nah, I think I'll keep it." Tuffnut covered himself with the blanket, making sure to wrap his arms around the upper bit and snuggle into it.

Pitch glared. He stole his blanket. No one steals the blanket of Pitch black at 12:57am when watching some horror film in his freezing cold basement. It was just something you did _not_ do.

"Okay Thorston, that's it." Pitch muttered before leaping to his feet and launching himself onto the smaller boy, grabbing the blanket and trying to rip it from Tuffnut's grip. But Tuffnut had too strong a grip on the blanket, and Pitch couldn't pull it free. Soon it evolved to a full-on tug-of-war for the blanket. Pitch got a good hold on the blanket and tugged as hard as he possibly could.

"Woah!"Tuffnut exclaimed as he got pulled forwards, right up off the couch, then crashed down and landed on top of something.

Tuffnut groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "Ow," he muttered. Then he realized he was chest-to-chest with Pitch. "Uhh..." was all he could manage.

Pitch looked up at Tuffnut, Tuffnut looking right back down at him. Seemingly golden eyes locked on blue ones. Tuffnut could feel Pitch's hands on his waist, his elbows resting on the ground on either side of Pitch's head.

"Um..." Pitch muttered.

"I- uh, I'm gonna get up now." Tuffnut said, peeling his eyes away from Pitch's and struggling to get to his feet. But before he could, Pitch tugged on his waist, pulling him back down and pressing his own lips to the smaller boy's. It was a quick kiss, short enough for Tuffnut to freeze up and not have time to even really realize what was going on before it was over.

Pitch scrambled to his feet, his face bright red. He didn't even really know where that had come from. Why had he kissed Tuffnut? He didn't even really think he _liked_ the boy that way. Well... okay, so he sort of did think he was a little cute. The way he kept his hair long and even when people picked on him about it, he refused to cut it, the way he pretended to be stupid so no one would expect too much out of him yet was as smart as anyone else, the way he walked, talked, and generally acted. Yeah, sure, Pitch kinda liked it. But he was still rather surprised at kissing the smaller boy.

Tuffnut jumped up and away from Pitch. "What the hell was that!?" he practically yelled, throwing his hand's in the air.

Pitch rubbed at the back of his neck and head. "I- uh... um, dunno I-" he stopped when he saw Tuffnut walking closer. The shorter boy stopped when he was only a foot away from Pitch and looked up at him, some of his long, blonde hair falling in his face.

"Well?" Tuffnut questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Pitch frowned. "Well what?"

"Well do you like me you idiot!"

Pitch's eyes widened for a second, then he frowned. Was Tuffnut really asking this right now? Well, he had to think about this now. When he asked his brain if he liked the younger boy, it was all 'naaah, we don't like him. He's just your best friend, nothin' more.' But when he asked his heart, it was all 'ba-thump, ba-thump, yep. He's cute. Ba-thump, ba-thump.' And when he really thinks about it... yeah, his heart did speed up whenever he was with the smaller boy, and everything just came so easily around him, and he didn't have to pretend to be this fearless creepy-guy around him.

Slowly, Pitch nodded his head.

Tuffnut smirked and the next thing Pitch knew he had a hold of his black t-shirt and was pulling him close, so their faces were mere inches apart. "Well, in that case... kiss me like you mean it Black!" and with that Tuffnut closed the gap between them and was kissing Pitch.

Pitch froze for a second out of surprise, then melted into the kiss, one hand resting on Tuffnut's hip, the other brushing the long blonde hair off of his cheek and tangling in the long locks. Tuffnut's arms would around the taller boy's neck, pulling hi closer as they kissed.

When they pulled back for air, Pitch could feel the heat in his cheeks and was almost positive they were bright red. Tuffnut's cheeks weren't much better.

"Heh, I-" Tuffnut began, but he was cut off when Pitch pushed him down onto the couch and proceeded to kiss him again.

That night, neither of them got much sleep and the movie was completely forgotten. But neither really cared...

**AN- ok, I have no idea why I wrote this. I know the ending is a little rushed... or a lot, I just really couldn't figure out how to end it...so yeah! That's it! My new pairing that I thought up at like, midnight. Am I the only one who get's crazy ideas in the middle of the night? I think most of my best ideas come in the middle of the night. I'm not sure if this is one of them or not. Anyway, tell me what ya think! I wanna know if I should continue this pairing or not. Write other fics bout them (i kinda have an idea for one if ppl dont mind this pairing), keep them in like, the background of my Hijack/Frostcup &amp; other pairing stories, or simply drop 'em? I dunno, I think they'd work... but I wanna know what u think! So, PM me or leave me a comment please! All comments are appreciated and all opinions matter!**

**-HeAtHeR out!**


End file.
